


Pre-Proposal Jitters Or John Crichton Needs Help

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Moya says that the DRDs should be able to build a boat to your specifications, Commander...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Proposal Jitters Or John Crichton Needs Help

**Author's Note:**

> an experiment in writing a fic using only dialogue

"Pilot?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Could you, uh, give me a hand with something?"

"Give you a hand?"

"Help me out."

"Certainly, Commander. What can I help you with?"

"Well, uh, yeah."

"Commander?"

"It's just that..."

"John..."

"Okay, here's the thing."

"Yes?"

"I'm, ahh… I'm going to ask Aeryn to marry me and I need your help."

"That's wonderful, John, but…how could I possibly help you with that?"

"I need a boat."

"A boat."

"Yeah, a boat."

"Why do you need a boat?"

"I don't know, I just need a boat. And, eventually, a lake."

"You need a boat, but you do not know why you need a boat?"

"Will you stop repeating everything I say?"

"Certainly, Commander. When you start making sense."

"Sorry, Pilot. Okay. I'm going to ask Aeryn to marry me and I want it to be romantic."

"Romantic."

"You're doing it again…"

"I apologize, Commander."

"I want it to be romantic and private."

"Priv— You want a boat, and at some point a lake, so that you and Aeryn may leave Moya so that you will not be overheard?"

"Exactly! _That_ is the correct answer."

"Moya says that the DRDs should be able to build a boat to your specifications, Commander, and she also expresses her congratulations."

"Good. That's... good. Tell her thank you for me."

"I will do that."

"Pilot?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"I love you, man."


End file.
